Machines are driven and controlled via cables in nearly all industrial fields. The cables may need to be installed as controlled as possible in order to ensure an optimal operation of the machines. The wiring of movable machine elements represents a particular challenge because the cables change their position and shape during the operation of the machine. A cable connection to movable elements is known from DE 10 2007 003 802 A1 and US 2008 179 456 A1.
On elements that carry out long-range and/or frequently repeated motions, the cables may become damaged. Furthermore, the cables may respectively become stuck on surrounding components or entangled with other cables.
Consequently, there may be a demand for an improved flexible cable guide that allows a sufficient motion of the cable, but simultaneously prevents the cable from becoming damaged and furthermore allows a controlled routing of the cable. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.